That One Faithful Night
by AEDTFI
Summary: Its been three years since the war. Alec and Magnus are happily married, or are they? What happens on one faithful night? One phone call can change it all. This is a Malec one shot. Warning-graphic description of violence, please read with caution.


_**this is a one shot for Malec, my main otp. Unless people review that I need to continue this story, it will remain one chapter.**_

Magnus was furious. Alec wasn't home yet from hanging out with Jace and Isabelle. He PROMISED to be home before 10:00. Two damn hours after 10:00 and Alec is not home. Alec left him a few voicemails explaining that Jace got drunk real bad and that he needed to stay to make sure he was going to get back to the Institute safely.

Magnus didn't buy that bullshit. Him and Alec were going through a rough patch in their marriage. The Clave has been stressing to them that this marriage was a waste of time and completely stupid. Alec was caught in the middle of it all, since he was a Shadowhunter. He's been so stressed about everything, which caused him to be too tired to go anywhere with Magnus. Magnus felt bad for his beautiful, blue-eyed husband, but at the same time, he was jealous. He was jealous that Alec wasted all his energy with training young Nephilim at the Institute and going to private Clave meetings.

For the 100th time, Magnus dialed Alec's cell phone. It took three rings before Alec answered.

"Magnus, I'm so so sorry. I'm driving Jace and Izzy back now and I'll be home soon." He says, his voice slightly crackled from crappy cell reception. As if on cue, Jace starts talking in the background, his voice heavily slurred. Isabelle is giggling and laughing, she must've been drunk also. Magnus sighs in frustration.

"Why are you just now driving them back? Why not TWO HOURS AGO?!" Magnus nearly yells into the phone. He can hear Alec wince slightly at the loud tone. Magnus's nerves slightly soften, slightly.

"They put up a fight. I got clubbed in the head with one of Izzy's heels and hooked in the jaw by Jace. I finally got them to calm down and get in the car." He explains. Magnus just gets angrier.

"Am I suppose to believe that it took over two hours to get Jace and Isabelle into a car?" He asks, seething.

Magnus hears the slight screeching of tires, Alec was caught off guard. "Are you suggesting that I'm lying?" He asks, anger filling his voice. That just fuels Magnus even more.

"That is exactly what I am suggesting. It doesn't take that long to take care of a drunk person. I can do it in two minutes." Magnus retorts.

"I am not a 400 year old warlock, unlike you." He snaps back. Jace mumbles something in the background and Alec screams for him to shut up. Izzy wails at him, cursing at him for yelling at Jace. "Magnus, I have to go. We will discuss this when I get home." Alec growls, pissed off.

"ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD, IF YOU HANG UP I SWEAR THAT YOU WON'T HAVE A HOME TO RETURN TO!" Magnus screams into the phone before Alec can hangs up. Magnus can hear him gasp slightly at this and all the anger fades from Magnus, he just made the dumbest decision of his life.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Alec screams. A single tear falls from Magnus's face.

"Alec, Alec I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scream. I am just very tired of this." Magnus explains quietly. Alec sighs on the other side of the phone.

"Magnus, I-." Whatever he was going to say was cut off short by a loud crashing sound. Magnus freezes in shock as he listens. He can hear the screams and wails of pain as the crashing sound repeats over and over. A sick, crouching sound follows with a blood-curdling scream afterwards, it was Alec's scream.

It finally stops and everything goes silent. A raspy sound can be heard near the phone. 'Alec' Magnus thinks.

"Alec?" Magnus calls, clutching the phone tighter. No response except for the raspy breathing.

"Alec?!" Magnus screams. Again, only the scratchy attempts at a solid breath. They begin to slowly fade.

"Alexander! Don't you dare die on me!" He screams. He keeps the phone right by his ear, hoping for any other sound, as he runs to their bedroom. He scrounges for something of Alec's. He finds his toothbrush and conducts a simple tracking spell. He closes his eyes and can see what Alec sees.

The car is now a shattered mess. Glass and shards of metal littered everywhere. Evidence of someone dragging themselves out the car is visible. 'Jace and Izzy' Magnus thinks to himself. Magnus can see the highway route. His eyes flash open and he creates a Portal. He closes his eyes, using the vision as he steps through.

Magnus lands on his feet and slips on the glass. He cries out as some glass pierce his skin. He rushes to the side of the battered, crushed car. Jace and Isabelle are on the side of the highway, applying iratzes to one another. The stench of alcohol is strong. The runes are shaky and barely workable.

"Where's Alec?" Magnus demands. Isabelle looks at him confused for a moment before she pales.

"He's still in the car!" She shrieks. Magnus barely hears her screams as he crawls inside the car. Alec lays unconscious, still buckled to his seat. He hangs upside down, his long arms dangling over his cut and damaged face. Tears stream down Magnus's face as he unbuckles the seatbelt. Alec crumples into Magnus's arms. There's a long pole sticking out from Alec's side, blood pooling around it.

"No, no no no. I'm sorry. I was wrong Alec. You would never lie to me. It was my fault. Please stay." Magnus pleas, holding Alec's limp body close. He tries to heal him, but his body rejects Magnus's magic.

"We have to get him to a mundane hospital." Jace says from outside the car. Magnus can barely make out Jace's face because there's so many cuts and bruises, even thought they slowly heal. Isabelle and Jace got lucky. The front of the car got the worse of the hit, where Alec was.

Magnus gently drags Alec out of the wreckage. "I-I don't have anymore strength to make a Portal." Magnus stutters, crying softly as he runs his fingers through Alec's soft, raven hair.

Isabelle fishes out her battered, pink cellphone and dials 911. She screams frantically into the phone. Jace just sits there, shocked about what's going on.

"He's still alive." Jace says quietly. Magnus already knew. Jace would've been wailing in pain if Alec died. He has seen what has happened when parabati are split by death.

The paramedics arrive to a gruesome scene. A battered car, which no longer qualifies as a car because its so twisted and shattered, just like Magnus's heart. They find Magnus clutching Alec tightly, crying into the unconscious man's shoulder. Izzy is crying into Jace's shoulder while Jace just stands there, shocked. The paramedics reluctantly pull Alec away from Magnus to lie the shadowhunter in a gurney. They load him in a separate ambulance and Magnus climbs in before anyone can object.

"He is my husband." Magnus growls at the questioning paramedic. She nods her head and closes the door. They rush off to the hospital as fast as the ambulance can drive. Magnus never lets go of Alec's pale, limp hand.


End file.
